


Second Chances

by CSM



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Post 5x09, William returns, dad oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9261179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSM/pseuds/CSM
Summary: Post 5x09- William finds the video Oliver left him, and shows up unexpectedly, turning Oliver's world upside down. Naturally, there is only one person Oliver can think to call.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ljcovey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljcovey/gifts).



> I've been working on this fic for the past few weeks now, I've always been under the impression that the show did Oliver Queen dirty, by not allowing him to be a father, or at least trying to be one, and my hope is that William would return this season. Something I'm well aware won't happen and that is why we have fic :) I hope you guys enjoy this not so long one shot.

It’s been just over two months since Evelyn betrayed the team and Prometheus tricked Oliver into killing Billy. The first few weeks, Oliver avoided Felicity like the plague, unsure if she would even want anything to do with him. Hell he wanted nothing to do with himself either. Fortunately, (or unfortunately depending on how you look at) Oliver couldn't avoid Felicity forever, the entire team is counting on him to find Prometheus and put a stop to him for good. It takes the team on a wild goose chase and Oliver and Felicity finds themselves in a car by themselves for over 4 hours, both Rory and Renee having bowed out last minute. Oliver suspects it was Curtis idea to get Oliver and Felicity back on the same page, despite the fact the younger man is still trying to figure out how to fix his marriage and thus forgoed the road trip all together.

 

The problem is once it comes to Team Arrow business Oliver and Felicity are masters at putting that first and leaving everything thing behind or ignoring their personal problems as the case maybe.

 

At first it was easy, they talked about the plan, the mysterious woman they were looking for, but after an hour of exhausting the same topic they came to a stalemate. Both acutely aware the last time they were in a car together like this for a long period of time, they were in a Porsche driving into the unknown together.

 

It had been a little over three weeks since they have been alone like this and Oliver wanted desperately to find out how she’s been but unsure if he deserved the right to ask.

 

“I'm doing okay.” Felicity offers quietly, when Oliver pulls his eyes off the road for a second to look at her, “and it's okay for you to ask.”

 

“I’m…” he trails off knowing an apology is the last thing she wants, especially because she's told him a dozen times she doesn't blame him. Even if he still finds it hard to believe. “I'm glad.”

 

Felicity nods as she plays with the sleeve of her sweater. “Thank you, for the DVDs and the soup from Alejandro’s that one time. The panini’s from Caesar's and the daily coffee from Jitters.”

 

“I wasn't trying to buy your forgiveness.” Oliver clarifies quickly, not even questioning how she knew all those gifts were from him, when every single one of them he sent with at least one member of the team or Thea each time they were going to check on her.

 

“I didn't think you were.” Felicity says softly, “Goonies, Sixteen Candles, Titanic, Breakfast Club, Parent Trap. You are the only person that knows those are my guilty pleasure movies and that's what helped me last year when I could barely raise my head after all the surgeries.”

 

“I know you have a habit of retreating into yourself…”

 

“Which is why you sent Thea, Rory, Curtis and even Renee to check up on me.” Felicity concludes there is a slight hint of teasing in her tone so Oliver knows she's not upset.

 

“Actually most of the time they were already on their way I just wanted to send you something.” Oliver explains, “just so you know I was still thinking about you. Even if you didn't want to see me.”

 

“Oliver, I never told you I didn't want to see you.” Felicity points out, “you decided that for me.”

 

He knows that's a pet peeves of hers and apology to her would be redundant at this point, “I know you like your space and I'd didn't think a constant reminder is what you wanted.”

 

“And I appreciate that,” Felicity clarifies.  

 

He watches in the corner of his eye as she folds her legs under herself, “there is a blanket on the backseat for you. I know how you get cold easily.”

 

His comment unnerves her, he can tell by the way her hands still and she looks over her shoulder and sure enough the royal blue fleece blanket, one of the few things that they shared that Oliver took after the break, is resting on the backseat. He tries to keep his eyes on the road but he can't help but glance at Felicity as she wraps herself up in the blanket like a burrito, her hot pink fluffy socks are just barely peaking out from the hem of the blanket. 

 

The moment they realized none of the boys were joining them on this little search, she had tossed off her boots and folded her legs into herself, to get comfortable. 

 

It's silly but it warms Oliver inside out to know that she is still able to feel that comfortable with him.

 

“But it would have been nice to see  _ you  _ instead of all the endless comfort gifts.” Felicity points out, pulling Oliver away from his thoughts. “ I don't want us to lose that relationship..as friends I mean friend relationship...friendship! We’ve been rebuilding our  _ friendship _ for months and I don't want this be another thing to sets us back.” 

 

Oliver wants to point out that they hardly were friends,  when they talked in the lair 90% of the time it was Green Arrow related stuff, but for the post part he doesn't hear about her day anymore than she hears about his and he misses that. He wants to point her clear obvious mix up of friendship and relationship but that's a can of worms he's not ready to open anymore than he's ready for her answer.

 

“Unless your girlfriend has a problem with that.” Felicity says quietly, “ not that she should have a problem with our relationship…. _ friendship _ , we are just friends  after all.”

 

Her words don't even hurt him, because he knows Felicity well enough to know how much she's trying to convince herself more than him. He quells the hope in his chest and says simply, “no one can tell me  _ not  _ to be friends with you, Felicity.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Besides, Susan and I aren't seeing each other anymore.” Oliver confesses, he wished he wasn't driving, so that he could look at her reaction, her lack of words has him in the dark. “With everything that has happened with Prometheus knowing who I am  it's probably not wise to bring more people into this mess. Especially someone I could never see a future with. She deserves better.”

 

He says more than he intended too, his grip tightening around the steering wheel but Felicity surprises him yet again, “‘I’m sorry things didn't work out.”

 

Her words are genuine and Oliver knows the whole thing made her somewhat uncomfortable and she was much more outward with her feelings than he ever was when it came to Billy Malone. 

 

“Thea is pleased.” Oliver remarks dryly, his sister on the other never once held back on how much she distrusted Susan or disliked her. 

 

“I'm sure,” Felicity releases a tiny giggle, but when she tries to hide it in only turns into a snort which ends up with both of them breaking out into laughter. 

They spend the next three hours just talking, already 2017 has started off much better than 2016 ever did, Oliver only hopes it continues

 

0oooooooooo0

 

He’s sitting in his office, the words on the screen are beginning to mesh together, but it's only 1 o’clock in the afternoon, the mayor can not play hookey no matter how desperately he wants too. He looks outside on hearing the howling wind, the snow is blowing fiercely frosting his glass to the point that he can just barely make out the people on the streets below, all he sees is a white span of snow that covers as far as he can see.

 

To say it's a cold brutal March would be an understatement. There is one place he rather  be right now and it's definitely not in his warm stuffy office. 

 

His phone vibrates loudly on his desk pulling him from his thoughts and he tries not to swipe his phone too eagerly in response. It's not like the person he's been texting the past two hours can actually  _ see _ his eagerness.

 

He looks at his phone and his eyes widen in curiosity when he sees a picture attached to her name. It's been awhile since he’s gotten one of those.

 

When he opens it he can't help be laugh in response. Felicity is all bundled up standing in the middle of a busy Star City Street completely covered in snow, her glasses are completely frosted over,  which is why Oliver is seeing more of the building behind her than her entire body which is probably what she was initially going for. The only caption on the picture is numerous snowmen emojis 

 

_ Go home. Start up both fireplaces and defrost. _

 

He responds with a laugh taking a picture of the fireplace in the corner of his office followed by a few fire emojis of his own

 

_ That's cruel _

 

Comes her quick response and Oliver just hopes she's not standing in the middle of the cold snowy sidewalk texting him instead of taking a cab home like she’s suppose to be doing.

 

Over the past two months Oliver and Felicity have been exchanging so many texts that Felicity created their own encrypted messenger app. Originally, she said it was for team arrow’s protection since the Evelyn incident but she's yet to share it with anyone else in fact she just encrypted the others phones. But Oliver hasn't pointed it out just enjoying this little thing  between them

 

_ You know what would be perfect now? Hot cocoa with HUNDREDS of marshmallows and your cream of broccoli soup.  _

 

He's about to comment on the fact that it sounds like she just wants a cup of marshmallows with a dash of cocoa, but her latter comment makes him pause. Despite the fact that they have been like two teenagers practically spending hours texting or speaking on the phone neither one of them have pointed out the obvious that they have not only grown closer but clearly  _ something  _ has changed between them. They have shared meals in the bunker, his office, even at a Big Belly Burger from time to time, but they have yet to really spend time in either of their apartments, despite the fact that sometimes Oliver itches to give her a ride home even though she seems pretty content to carpool with Curtis or take a cab because her car has been in the shop for the past few weeks.

 

He has just never broached the topic, almost afraid to jinx them, instead waiting for Felicity to make that move. Things are good between them and although Oliver would very much like to see things progress forward, he also doesn't want to rock the boat so to speak.

 

It seems Felicity is thinking the same thing as he is because her next text has his heart clenching in eager anticipation.

 

_ What do you say? You bring the soup and I'll provide the hot cocoa? All your kitchen thingies are here so you can make it here? _

 

He's just about so send back his eager response when his office door clicks closed, he’s been so engrossed in his conversation with Felicity he didn't even hear someone enter. He looks up and freezes his phone slips from his hand clattering onto his desk, it buzzes against the wood as Felicity’s text comes in but Oliver is already up and out of his seat, moving towards his new guest

 

“William!”

 

“Is it true?” William demands, his body is shaking and Oliver isn't sure if it's in anger or because he too is covered in snow. Snow that is now slowly melting in the warmth of the office. 

 

Oliver can just barely make it William’s face beyond his rosy cheeks that are peaking out from his scarf and hat,

 

“It it true? Are you my dad?” William demands an iPad in his hand and Oliver heart drops when he sees his frozen face on the small screen.

 

“William.”

 

“You’re the Green Arrow.” William continues his voice now full of awe as he looks up at Oliver, “you saved my life last year.”

 

“I did.” Oliver confirms with a nod, he can see his phone vibrate on the corner of his eye and Felicity’s name appears in rapid procession. “I’m your dad.”

 

William seems to be a lost for words, Oliver can see the way his forehead wrinkles and he seems slightly confused. Oliver suspects he’s been running on adrenaline since he left.

 

“William, is your mother with you?” Oliver asks despite the fact that he thinks he knows that question.

 

William shivers as he shakes his head, Oliver sighs and grabs his phone off the table handing it to William, “Call her, please. How did you even get here?”

 

Oliver’s mind is racing, he has no clue where William and Samantha moved to and he has no idea how the 11 year old was able to get here on his own.

 

“I took the bus from San Francisco.” William answers with a shrug of his shoulder his teeth chattering. His tiny fingers barely able to grip Oliver’s phone. “Felicity texted you, whose Felicity?”

 

Oliver shakes his head, are all kids this resilient or is it just his? He takes the phone from William and begins to discard the boy of his wet clothes, tossing the wet hat, gloves and scarf onto the floor, “come in front of the fire, to warm up.”

 

Once William is situated in front of the fire, he moves to the tiny closet in the corner and pulls out a blanket, Oliver has been known to sleep in his office from time to time until Thea caught him one day and demand that he find an actual apartment. Two days later she had him sign a lease on a bachelor’s apartment, knowing leaving it up to Oliver he would have just been fine with bunking in the arrow lair.

 

By the time he brings the blanket for William he’s glad to see his son is no longer shivering and his lips aren't that scary tint of blue Oliver had noticed earlier.  

 

Without really thinking about it Oliver wraps William in the blanket making sure to cover his bare toes. William grips the blanket pulling it closer to him. “Thanks Oliver.”

 

His words seem to give both a pause, it's the first time Oliver has really done anything for William aside from saving his life last year. The gesture is something a father would do, and Oliver didn't even think twice about it, and William seems to notice immediately. His little face is round and looking at Oliver curious almost as though he's still trying to figure Oliver out.

 

Oliver offers his phone, “call your mom. I want to talk to her after.”

 

William nods and quickly dials the number, Oliver steps away to give the boy some privacy. Oliver’s mind is racing as he does the math in his head, William took a 20 something hour bus to see Oliver. He probably has been missing for more than a day and yet Samantha didn't call him. He knows that is what they agreed too, but at the same time if William is missing Oliver is the  _ best _ person to find him, Samantha knows that.

 

Just like that Oliver realizes that this arrangement he and Samantha agreed too was neither smart nor rational. Neither of them even factored William’s feelings into the scenario either and William clearly takes after Oliver and takes things into his own hands once he sets his mind to something.

 

Oliver looks across the room at his son, William is nodding solemnly at whatever his mother is telling him, his lips are moving but Oliver can't hear what he's saying, Williams little fingers are pulling at the fuzz on his socks that are drying next to him.

 

Oliver picks up his office phone and once again without really thinking about it, he dials a familiar number.

 

“ _ Oliver, you didn't have to call me to break things to me. I'm a big girl I can handle a rejection. I thought we were on the same page, which was stupid and…” _

 

_ “ _ Felicity.” Oliver only has to say her name and he can already tell her entire demeanour has changed without even  seeing her.

 

“What's wrong?” Felicity asks all business like, “is it Thea? Did Prometheus attack…”

 

For a brief moment, Oliver forgot about the looming threat of Prometheus and looking across the room as William who is now talking animatedly to Samantha a frown on his little face, Oliver’s heart clenches and yet again  his son is in danger. He is under no illusion that Prometheus doesn't know about William, but Oliver can only hope that he is not aware that William is currently in Star City.

 

“Williams here, alone.” Oliver breathes out in a rush, Felicity small gasp being her only response before he continues, “can I bring him over to the loft?”

 

“Of course, Oliver what happened? Does he know?” Felicity asks slightly breathless, “did you call Samantha?”

 

“He’s talking to her now.” Oliver says softly, eyes still trained on William’s form, “he saw the video, he knows everything. Felicity, I don't know what to do. If Prometheus…”

 

“Bring him here, and we’ll figure it out.”

 

“Felicity, I can't…”

 

“You’re not going to do this on your own. We’ll figure it out.” Felicity promises, “even if we gotta get Barry to ask Kara to watch William for a bit while we get rid of Prometheus, we’ll figure it out Oliver.”

 

Oliver nods silently, but then remembers that he's on the phone, “I….okay, I'll see you in a bit.”

 

Just as he hangs up the phone, William walks up to his desk blanket forget by the fireplace as he offers the cellphone to Oliver, “Mom wants to talk to you, I told her I'm staying with you and I’m not going home.”

 

Oh boy. 

 

From the defiance in his eyes, Oliver suspects William inherited that Queen family stubbornness and Oliver is immediately dreading his conversation with Samantha.

 

It takes a few minutes to calm her down, and then another 15 minutes to convince her that taking the next flight out is not necessary, added to the fact that the winter storm that is about to hit Star City means Samantha wouldn't be able to get into the city for at least another day or two.

 

When he finally convinces her that he can handle things for a few days, William looks at Oliver eagerly, and Oliver in that moment realizes he would do anything to keep that expression on his son's face. “So am I staying with you?”

 

“For the weekend, then either I'll take you back home or your mother will come for you.” Oliver explains. William’s expression is unreadable and Oliver wishes he knew his son well enough to know what was currently going through his head.

 

“C’mon there is someone I want you to meet.”

 

“Is it the Flash?” William asks eagerly as he moves over to get his gloves and scarfs, “I saw the news last year you saved the  _ world _ with so many superheroes. One of them could fly? How? Did you really meet aliens? If you and the Flash were in a fight? Who would win? He's got super speed, but like you’re strong and…”

 

“William!” Oliver says with a laugh holding out William’s winter coat for him, “Breathe. I'll answer all your questions but first rule...”

 

“We never talk about fight club.” 

 

Oliver pauses his eyes narrowing, “please tell me you have never seen that movie.”

 

“No Mom won't let me watch it, but Rick from class has an older brother who let him watch. He said it's very gory. Have you ever killed someone?”

 

The question makes Oliver freeze in his tracks, he knows William is only 11 and at the age where violence seems cool like in the movies of video games but this is something he never thought he'd have to talk to his kid about.

 

“William, no one can know my secret.” Oliver responds deciding to focus on one issue at the time, unsure how to broach that particular topic.

 

William’s entire demeanor changes and he looks at Oliver seriously, his eyes downcast, “it's like you said in your video, there are bad guys who want to come after you by coming after people you care about. It's why that blonde guy took me.”

 

“Yes,” Oliver confirms, he wants to say more explain what happened but he waits for William.

 

“Ok, so do you have like a secret cave? Do I get to see it?” William goes back to the matter at hand so easily, if worries Oliver that he seems more focus on the green arrow aspect of his life than actually Oliver himself.

 

“Not tonight, bud.”

 

William deflates slightly but then starts firing questions at Oliver about all of his superhero friends and if it's true Oliver  _ flew _ . Oliver is highly amused by all the questions but it doesn't help Oliver’s insecurities about William only seeming to care about the Green Arrow than Oliver himself.

 

Before either knows if they are standing In front of the loft, Oliver barely raises his hand before the door swings open. William’s eyes widen comically in surprise, “is she Speedy?”

 

Felicity nose wrinkles as Oliver chuckles ushering William into the apartment, “no this is Felicity,”

 

“Oh, she was the one that sent you a million texts.” William says matter of factly.

 

Oliver grins as Felicity’s cheeks redden, “it wasn’t a  _ million _ ...hi! William it's nice to officially meet you.”

 

“Hi.” 

 

William remarks shyly, and it makes Oliver smile, William was so animated the entire ride to the loft, but now as Felicity offers her hand to shake, William clamps up and his cheeks are rosey and Oliver knows it's not from the cold as he parked in the underground parking.

 

Felicity though only smiles brightly undeterred by Williams nervousness, “your dad told me you’ve been on quite the trip to see him. Now I have the most important question of the night.”

 

William seems unsure at her remark but curious nonetheless, as he hands over his coat for Oliver to hang up.

 

“Do you love mint hot chocolate just as much as your dad and think that marshmallows are a necessity?”

 

William’s eyes widen, when he turns to Oliver, “you love mint hot chocolate too?”

 

Oliver grins, “who doesn't?”

 

“He doesn't drink it with marshmallows though.” Felicity stage whispers in a mock horrified tone.

 

William wrinkles his nose at Oliver, “what's the point of drinking it then?”

 

“My thoughts exactly.” Felicity says with a clap, she tosses an arm over William’s shoulder and Oliver can see the way his son’s ears pink up at the gesture, even more so at Felicity’s next comment, “a boy after my own heart.”

 

When William only smiles, Felicity gently turns him to the kitchen, “I made you one large cup of hot mint chocolate, and there is a bag of marshmallows with your name on it.”

 

Sure enough there is a huge bag of mini marshmallows next to three mugs of hot chocolate.

 

William looks at the mug then back at Oliver who nods encouraging him and William quickly clambers over making a beeline for the bag of marshmallows.

 

“I wanted to order some food, but with the storm no one is doing deliveries. I do have some basic stuff for waffles.” Felicity offers, now that William is out of earshot, Oliver can see how nervous she truly is.

 

All three of them seem very out of their element, even William who was initially so animated, but by the time Oliver turned into the parking garage William got slightly subdued. Once again Oliver wishes he knew what was going through his son's mind.

 

He's so deep in his thoughts he's momentarily forgotten that Felicity was standing next to him until he feels a familiar warm hand in his. He doesn't dare look at their clasps hands to call out to the gesture, instead he looks over at her curiously. Her blue eyes are soft and full of questions.

 

“What's going through your mind?” She tugs them to the center counter in the kitchen, 

 

William has since wandered over to the living room iPad charger in his hand, he found Felicity charging dock easily enough, his little eyes widening in surprise at her set up until he looked over at the adults curious and Felicity only gestured giving him the go ahead.

 

“I know you, Oliver, you’re trying to find a way to blame yourself for this.” Felicity says knowingly.

 

“I don't have to try.” Oliver grumbles, she releases his hand, but then moves to rub circles on his back. “William took a  _ bus _ to Star City from  _ San Francisco.  _ Samantha was going out of her mind. This is because of yet another secret.”

 

“I understand why you and Samantha agreed to this arrangement but it wasn't exactly fair to William either.” Felicity points out.

 

“Well you didn't exactly stick around to voice that.” Oliver can't help but snap back.

 

“You didn't exactly ask for my opinion either Oliver.” Felicity scattering remark comes back with equal bite in it and Oliver realizes he deserved the tone and releasing his frustrations on Felicity isn't going to help matters.

 

“I think William only came all this way because I'm the green arrow.” Oliver confesses softly.

 

Felicity demeanor immediately changes and she takes a step closer to him, “what do you mean? He to took a 20 hour bus ride on his own to see you.”

 

“The Green Arrow.”  Oliver corrects, “that's all he's been asking me about, he hasn't even asked why I wasn't around for the past 11 years.”

 

“Oliver, I saw thy video you made for William, you told him you sent him away to protect him because you’re the Green Arrow. I don't think William knows that you haven't been the Green Arrow all his life.” Felicity points out, “you should tell him that. Don't wait for him to come to you, go to him, tell him why you haven't been around.”

 

Oliver looks at her with uncertainty, “what if he wants nothing to do with me after that?”

 

“I don't think that's possible.” Felicity remarks softly, “you’re a hard person to let go, Oliver Queen.”

 

Oliver heart flutters at her words, she send shin a soft smile and they both look over at William who is currently has his iPad on his lap but is looking around the loft with curious wide eyes.

 

“Talk to him.” Felicity gestures. 

 

Oliver looks from his son and then back to Felicity who rolls her eyes and nudges him gently towards the boy. 

 

“Hey William.” Oliver offers lamely as he stands awkwardly at the opposite side of the couch.

 

“Hey.” William responds shyly that has Oliver kicking himself for being so awkward.

 

“I wanted to talk to you about something.” Oliver says abruptly as he takes a seat on the couch.

 

“You want me to go back home don't you?” Williams asks softly.

 

“Never.” Oliver says in earns gaining the boy's attention immediately, and William looks at him with wide familiar blue eyes.

 

The last time Oliver saw William he had a head of moppy brown locks so much like his mother's, but since then William as cut his hair short and now that Oliver has the time to sit and really look at his son he can just barely see the tips of William’s hair begin to turn blonde and in that moment Oliver really sees himself in his son. 

 

There is something about the resembles, or maybe William sitting in the loft that Oliver made a home with Felicity, that makes all of this more real to him.

 

“I want you to know that I always wanted to be in your life from the moment I knew about you.” Oliver says in earnest unsure how else he can convey how much he yearned to see and get to know his son since he found out.

 

“I know you weren't always the Green Arrow.” William offers shyly, but Oliver can hear the unasked questions laden behind it.

 

“No I wasn't.” Oliver says truthfully, deciding in that moment that William won't be another family member he lies to.

 

“Mom said you died.” William supplies, “I googled you and it said you were shipwrecked. Like Tom Hanks. But you came back three years ago. I only met you last year.”

 

The comment makes Oliver laugh and reminds me a bit of Felicity, “ that's because I only found out about you two years ago. when I came back your Mom and I hadn't seen each other in 6 years and she didn't know the kind of person I was so she was trying to protect you. It's why we didn't tell you who I was last year.”

 

“I deserved to know.” William says with a soft sniff.

 

“You did.” Oliver agreement makes William whip his head around in surprise, “You’re right. Your mom and I were so concerned about making sure you were safe we didn't think to ask you how  _ you _ feel about it. We should have, or at least I should have asked for you. Your mom, she raised you William, she calls the shots. I'm your father but I'm not your dad.”

 

At William's crestfallen expression Oliver quickly reiterates, “what I mean I have to earn that title and I only hope you’ll let me.”

 

“But you saved my life.” William says as though that was enough, and it warms Oliver's heart how easily his son loves and he only hopes that can continue.

 

“And I will  _ always _ protect you.” Oliver promises in earnest, “but a dad is more than just that right?”

 

“I think so?” William asks unsure, “you came to a few of my baseball games that was cool, I thought you were just mom’s new boyfriend who was trying to be nice.”

 

Oliver chuckles at that, from early on Oliver asked Samantha if William had any father figures in his life and Samantha said she tried to keep that aspect out of William's life unless she was ready and it seems that hasn't changed much and selfishly Oliver is glad that he gets to be the first and only one for William.

 

“I came to see  _ you _ play.” Oliver says unnecessarily but the way william beams he knows he said the right thing. “I hope you’ll let me come to more of your games when the season starts.”

 

“I wanted to play soccer too, but Mom said I had to choose one, I might play soccer this year instead.” William says with a shrug, “Do you play soccer?”

 

“No, but we can both learn together.” Oliver offers, and he knows it’s the right thing to say when William nods eagerly in agreement.“I'm not sure what's going to happen once you’re back in San Francisco but your Mom and I will figure something out. I promise you William I'll try my best to be in your life as much as I can."

"Good, I think I like having a dad." William says shyly, and Oliver's heart swells at his words.

 

"and I really like having a son." Oliver says and William's cheeks redden.

 

“Oliver?”  William’s voice is less tentative, but still slightly uncertain, and Oliver only hopes that one day his son wouldn’t be so nervous to ask him something.

 

“What’s up bud?” Oliver asks leaning back against the couch, his arm draped over the back of the couch, looking as relaxed as he possibly can, the fact that his 11 year old son makes him  _ this _ nervous is not lost to him.

 

“Do you live here?” William asks with curiosity looking around at the apartment, that Oliver only just realizes is so bare that what it use to be a year ago when he lived here. All their pictures that littered various surfaces are gone, and other than Felicity’s various tech the apartment is pretty bare. “Or does the mayor have like his own mini White House?”

 

Oliver laughs at that, “No, to both. The city doesn’t give me a place to live in but I do have an apartment closer to my office.”

 

“Oh, then why did we come here?” William asks innocently.

 

William’s question makes Oliver pause, the moment William appeared, his first instinct was to come to Felicity, and it wasn’t because he and Felicity were on the precipice of something new or reconciling, at least Oliver had hoped. Oliver just knew that she was the first person he needed to call the moment William turned up, no questions asked.

 

“Is Felicity your girlfriend?” William asks again, his voice lowering into a stage whisper, and Oliver has no doubt William doesn’t want Felicity to hear, which amuses Oliver more than it should. “When I googled your name, I saw you were getting married, but then some bad guy stopped it, a crazy lady…”

 

William then trailed off and giggles, his ears pinking up, just like Oliver’s does when he’s embarrassed, “I was going to ask why the Green Arrow didn’t save you, but I guess you were kinda busy getting married to save yourself. Do you wear the Green Arrow costume under your suits?”

 

“It’s not a costume, it’s a suit.” Oliver clarifies, he’s not dressing up, but William only narrows his eyes and looks at Oliver more closely, and Oliver can only laugh in return, he’d already lost his tie and suit jacket, “It can’t fit under this.”

 

“Can I see it?” William asks eagerly, moving closer to Oliver, “And the bow and arrow? Can I shoot it? Is it hard to learn? Where did you learn? Can you teach me?”

 

The questions come flying at Oliver in rapid eager speed, and Oliver is unsure if he should be proud or nervous that William wants to learn, the kind of life he leads, is  _ not _ what he wants for his son.

 

“After he... _ you _ saved me last year, mom got me the action figure.” William says shyly, glancing at his backpack that is on the coffee table, and Oliver suspects the Arrow action figure is in there, the fact that he has an action figure still baffles Oliver, but it certainly warms his heart knowing that his son carries it around even  _ after _ knowing who Oliver is. “I wanted to learn archery, I did all the research and everything, but Mom said it wasn’t safe. If  _ you _ are teaching me she can’t say no right?”

 

“I’ll talk to her about it.” Oliver promises with a laugh, ruffling William’s hair, without really thinking about it. He pauses briefly unsure if he overstepped, but William just beams at him in excitement.

 

“Cool.”

 

Oliver isn’t even sure how he and Samantha is going to make this work, he is still the Green Arrow, and the very real dangerous that come along with it, particularly Prometheus is still looming over them, but yet, Oliver just can’t imagine saying goodbye to his son again. 

 

He won’t say goodbye.

 

“So is Felicity your girlfriend?” William asks again, realizing Oliver didn’t answer before.

 

Oliver heart clenches at the question, it’s been almost a year and yet that stabbing pain in his heart never really subsided, despite the fact that he and Felicity have gotten closer lately, but Oliver still doesn’t want to get his hopes up. “No we are just good friends, she works with me, as the Green Arrow.”

 

“I thought you said she wasn’t Speedy?” William asks confused, “You guys have a twitter did you know? I followed it to see what you were doing, that was before I knew it was you...she can’t be the tall guy with the big T across his face right? That’s a guy right?”

 

“It is….”

 

“ _ She _ is actually the most important person on the team.” Felicity  cuts Oliver off with a teasing tone  as she walks down the stairs, his son as all but forgot him as he turns all his attention to Felicity, clear blue eyes following Felicity’s every move  as she tosses a log into the fireplace and grabs her familiar grey blanket to wrap around her shoulders. “She keeps the entire team on the toes, and is the eyes and ears of the team.”

 

“Does she kick all the bad guys butts too?” William asks eagerly, his cheeks redden, “Do  _ you _ kick butt too?”

 

“I’m the brains of the operation, not the brawn.” Felicity explains, but when William looks at her blankly, she quickly continues, “I work the computers.”

 

“She does more than that.” Oliver says with earnest, Felicity smiles softly in appreciation and William looks back and forth between the two clearly wanting to hear more. 

 

He’s just about to tell some stories that are kid friendly, when his cellphone rings. He looks down at his phone then back at Felicity, “It’s Thea, I’d ask her to call me.”

 

“Thea is your dad’s sister...well your aunt.” Felicity explains in realization, “I’m sure you’ll meet her before you leave.”

 

Oliver leaves them with William asking Felicity if  _ she _ ever used a bow and arrow, Felicity has William bursting into a fit of giggles when she dramatically conspires with him that his father is like a dog with a bone when it comes to his bow and he doesn't share, but Felicity has sometimes moved it around just to mess with Oliver.

 

Oliver shakes his head just as he answer the phone, Thea is naturally worried but currently snowed in her own apartment. He promised to call her if anything comes up. 

He turns around to head back to Felicity and William and what he sees makes him stop in his tracks. Felicity is now sitting next to William both of them are sharing her grey blanket with her tablet between them. Oliver has no clue what Felicity is showing William, but whatever it is, his son is laughing in delight  and the entire image, is everything Oliver ever dreamed of, 17 months ago when he found out about William,  _ this _ is what he had hoped for that one day he’d get to sit the place that he and Felciity called home, and spend time with the two out of three of the most important people in his life. 

 

This is everything he ever wanted, except he and Felicity aren’t together, William ran away from home, and arguably the most dangerous person is currently after Oliver and everyone he loves and that most undoubtedly now includes his son.

 

“Oliver, Felicity says stop thinking so hard you’re gonna hurt yourself!” William calls out in a fit of laughter.

 

Oliver looks across at Felicity who is only smiling at him knowingly, she obviously knows that his mind is going a mile a minute, thinking up every possible way things could go wrong. Felicity then turns to William and smiles at him warmling, “William, why don’t you go on upstairs and take a shower, and then you can pick the movie to watch. There is a towel and some old clothes of your dad’s that should fit you. I promise when you get back, there will be those famous waffles of his, with your name on it.”

 

“With chocolate chips and powdered sugar?” William asks eagerly unaware of the turmoil going on in Oliver’s mind as he looks at him then back at Felicity.

 

“Yup and some strawberries, cause you Dad says ‘fruit should always be included in your diet, Felicity’.” Felicity voice goes deep as she mocks Oliver and William only laughs in return.

 

“Mom tells me that all the time too.” William confesses.

 

“See your parents just  _ know _ these things.” Felicity conspires, she holds out her hand for her tablet, which William gives her reluctantly, “The bathroom is in the first bedroom, you can’t miss it.”

 

William drags his feet, but doesn’t complain, and Oliver can see him yawn widely as he makes his way up the stairs. Felicity chuckles with the shake of her head, “He’s been yawning nonstop for the past 10 minutes, I figured he’d fall asleep as soon as he eats.”

 

“You’re good with him.” Oliver observes.

 

“He’s a great kid.” Felicity says, “very polite and curious and he’s got that Queen mischievous streak simmering. We already know he’s got that Queen bravery.”

 

At his confused expression, Felicity rolls her eyes, “Not many 11 year olds would just jump on a bus and travel for 20 hours to a foreign place  _ alone _ . That’s definitely all Queen.”

 

She says it with such affection and admiration, Oliver’s heart flutters but as he goes to take a seat though, Felicity grabs his hand pulling him towards the kitchen. “C’mon I promised your son your world famous waffles.”

 

Oliver only laughs as he releases her hand and easily moves around the kitchen to get the ingredients as well as waffle maker. As he pulls out the brand new unopened package of strawberries he pauses, Felicity never buys fruit, and strawberries are  _ Oliver’s _ favourite.

 

“Have you finally started listening to me and actually broadening your diet choices beyond boxed Mac and cheese and poptarts?” Oliver teases, unable to pluck up the courage and ask her why she has not only fruits in her fridge, but all of  _ his _ ingredients in the kitchen. She was already on her way home long before William showed up and she even mentioned that she couldn’t go to the store to get anything because of the storm.

 

“I...uh…” Felicity stumbles over her words, her cheeks red, instead of answering him, she goes to the crisper and pulls out a large floret of broccoli and a can of whip cream, it’s not the right ingredient but the gesture is not lost to Oliver and Oliver heart flutters, “I bought the stuff for the soup, I really hoped you would come over and make your cream of broccoli soup and we could talk.”

 

“Talk?” Oliver asks unable to hide the hopeful tone in his voice as he takes a step towards her.

 

“Talk.” Felicity says with a nod, her voice gaining more certainty as she too moves towards him, “It’s been a few months since we’ve really started talking, and I know the two of us are masters at ignoring the elephants in the room, but I’d hope that tonight we could talk about things….about us, but with everything….”

 

They both glance at the stairs, where Oliver’s son is currently getting ready for bed. Oliver reaches out and takes her hands, squeezing her fingers, “We can talk tonight, after William is asleep.”

 

“Oliver, I don’t want to add more to your plate, you and Samantha have a lot to talk about and…”

 

“There will always be something, I don’t want to put this off, this is too important.” Oliver says in earnest, cutting her off, “I need to know where we are, before I can discuss anything with Samantha. William, he’s not going want to go back to how things were, and neither do I…and I’d like to know where we stand when it comes to William, and us together...as couple...I know I’m jumping 5 steps ahead, and assuming a lot before we even talk but this...you, me, William…. _ this _ is what I want. You’re it for me, Felicity. You’ve always been it for me.”

 

He’s said too much, when it comes to this woman, he’s always going to be all in, and he can’t  _ not _ be completely honest with her. He is tired of making mistakes with her, and he just knows he needs to lay out his heart for her and everything he has to offer, even if it’s one last time. He’s just about to reach out to her when William’s voice echoes in the loft calling out to Felicity, halting their conversation.

 

“Which towel can I use?” William asks, “Can I use the big blue one?”

 

“Like father, like son.” Felicity quips in amusement softly, and then raises her voice, “that’s yours!”

 

“You’re really good with him.” Oliver says again.

 

“Don’t sound so surprised, kids love me. JJ thinks I’m awesome.” Felicity says with large cheeky grin, as she offers Oliver the glass bowl.

 

“I never doubted that.” Oliver says truthfully, they exchange uncertain smiles, silently agreeing to shelf their conversation till later it seems, despite the fact Oliver is currently bursting at the seams dying to know what she thinks.

 

“Oliver?” Felicity’s voice is soft and tentative. Oliver pauses and turns to face her, she’s biting her lip in uncertainty, but Oliver can see she’s steeling herself to say what she has to say, and a small part of him is terrified that he read things all wrong before, “when...if we had kids, would you have done with the baby? Would you have just shipped us off too? Somewhere you couldn’t find us or be with us?”

 

“What? Of course not.” Oliver says in alarm, taking two quick steps towards her, but holds back on taking her hand, “why would you think that?”

 

“What am I supposed to think, Oliver?” Felicity throws up her arms in frustration, “ you keep this big secret from me, and then the moment something happens to William, you ship him off, never to see him again, leaving him a damn ‘dear john’ video and that’s it. You didn’t even stop and think about it, or asked me how I felt about it. I know he’s not mine. I know that the decision was entirely up to you and Samantha, but were on the brink of starting a life together, and I can’t help but wonder if that meant you  _ never _ wanted to have kids, or if us having kids meant that   _ I  _ would be shipped off to god knows where. I just wanted you to  _ tell _ me what you’re thinking, what you were feeling.  I’m supposed to be the one person you trusted the most, but yet I was the  _ very _ last person to know,  _ Malcom Merlyn _ knew before I did…I just...I don’t want to one day wake up and find out that you are ready to send me and our kids away, because you want to protect us. Or one day you decide that you don’t want kids at all, that you don’t think kids could ever be on the table…’cause I want that Oliver. I want that with you, I want the marriage the kids, the life, I want all of it... _ with you _ .”

 

“Felicity, I could never send you or our kids away, this life that we lead, we  _ both _ for each other, and  I want more than anything for us to continue to do this together...and when we decide to have kids, like everything we do, we’ll figure out together how to keep them safe. I could never live without you or our hypothetical children...” 

 

Oliver has so much more that he wants to say  but he doesn’t get to finish, Felicity takes to short strides and jumps into his unsuspecting arms, silencing him with a passionate kiss.

 

Her lips are soft and familiar as he sinks into the kiss, her hands are in his hair, nails scraping the back of his head, her body is soft against his. Oliver’s hands move to her waist to the familiar curves of her hips, Felicity soft sigh against his lips only encouraging him.

 

“ _ Ew _ ! _... _ I thought you said Felicity wasn’t your girlfriend?” William’s loud disgusted voice calls out startling both adults.

 

“I was playing hard to get.” Felicity quips, but at William’s confused look she laughs, “Nevermind, do you want to help me cut up some strawberries?”

 

“Are you guys going to kiss the whole time?” William asks, his little face wrinkling in displeasure at the thought.

 

Felicity coughs in embarrassment and takes a large step away from Oliver, slapping away Oliver’s hand when he tried to reach for her. “Nope, you and I are going to cut up the strawberries and bananas while your dad whips up some awesome waffles, he’s got these cool cutter...thingies to make them look like flowers.”

 

“Actually, I just did that with the knife, and they were roses.” Oliver says sheepishly, his back to them as he mixes the waffle batter.

 

“ _ Really?”  _ Felicity asks in amazement, her hand going to her chest, “That’s so sweet.”

 

“Don’t go and kiss him.” William warns, making both adults laugh. 

 

“C’mon, you and I will sure your dad he’s not the only one that make fruit all fancy and fun.” Felicity declares, handing William a butter knife. “Think we can make some cartoon characters?”

 

Oliver doesn’t hear William’s response, but as he turns around to grab the chocolate chips, he pauses to watch William excitedly tug on Felicity’s arm to show her his creation, and Felicity only nods excitedly in return and adds her own stuff to William’s causing both to cackle loudly in laughter. Felicity looks over her shoulder and catches Oliver’s eye sending him her poor excuse for a wink and in that moment Oliver knows he has everything he ever wanted right in this apartment.   
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this story just barely scratches the surface of all the things I'd like to cover between Oliver and William, who knows maybe I'll revisit this to include one shots of these two getting closer, and when William finally calls Oliver dad.


End file.
